May 7, 2009 Superstars results
The May 7, 2009 Edition of Superstars is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, it was taped at the Mellon Arena in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania on May 5, 2009. It was a night of firsts on Thursday's "WWE Superstars." "The Cutting Edge" made its WGN America debut, the Raw Divas had their first "WWE Superstars" tag team match, ECW's Zack Ryder showed off his new look in the ring, and John Morrison and Chris Jericho met for the first time in explosive singles action. Summary World Heavyweight Champion Edge brought his show, "The Cutting Edge," to "WWE Superstars" this week, along with a special guest, Jeff Hardy. The Rated-R Superstar promised his rivalry with the No. 1 contender will end at Judgment Day. "It's going to end the same it always does between you and I -- with me victorious and you … you crawling back to whatever hole it is you came out of … a loser," Edge said to Hardy. But the No. 1 contender pointed out it was Edge whom he defeated in December to finally became WWE Champion. After an unpleasant trip down memory lane, Hardy attacked his fellow SmackDown Superstar with a Twist of Fate and a Swanton Bomb, sending a clear message to Edge: Hardy has one thing on his mind—winning the World Heavyweight Championship at Judgment Day. What will Edge do to stop him? In a scene reminiscent of Beauty & the Beast, Miss WrestleMania Santina Marella partnered with the lovely Kelly Kelly to take on Beth Phoenix & Rosa Mendes on this week's "WWE Superstars." While The Glamazon's dating woes with Santino Marella have been aired on Raw and WWE.com's "Santino's Casa" in recent weeks, Santino's "twin sister" has been flourishing in the ring. With the help of Kelly Kelly's gymnast-like athleticism, Santina and Kelly picked up a tag team victory when the blond bombshell pinned Mendes, securing Miss WrestleMania's winning streak. Will Santina ever lose? Will Phoenix ever figure out her romance issues with Santino? ECW newcomer Zack Ryder arrived in the Land of the Extreme thanks to the 2009 WWE Supplemental Draft. During his ECW debut on Tuesday, Ryder sported a new look and promised ECW's interim General Manager Tiffany he's going to be "the man" on Tuesday nights. Tiffany gave Ryder a chance to prove himself on this week's "WWE Superstars" in a match against Finlay, but the cocky newcomer came up short, just like his fancy, new haircut. The Belfast Brawler quieted pompous Ryder with a Celtic Cross, but when will the mouthy newcomer return? Will Finlay continue to step in Ryder's way? Two Superstars sought revenge against John Morrison after last week's SmackDown. On Friday night, The Shaman of Sexy defeated Shelton Benjamin with a Moonlight Drive. Later, Morrison called Chris Jericho a "quitter," which led to a backstage brawl. This week on "WWE Superstars," The Gold Standard appeared on the TitanTron, distracting Morrison during his first singles match ever against Jericho. Y2J hit the Codebreaker on The Friday Night Delight, securing his victory with the help of Benjamin, who appeared after the match to tell Morrison, "I gotcha!" How will Morrison retaliate against his new Friday night foes? Results ; ; *Santina Marella & Kelly Kelly defeated Beth Phoenix & Rosa Mendes (4:16) *Finlay defeated Zack Ryder (3:42) *Chris Jericho defeated John Morrison (11:21) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 5.7.09 WWE Superstars.1.jpg 5.7.09 WWE Superstars.2.jpg 5.7.09 WWE Superstars.3.jpg 5-7-09 Superstars 001.jpeg 5-7-09 Superstars 002.jpeg 5.7.09 WWE Superstars.4.jpg 5.7.09 WWE Superstars.5.jpg 5-7-09 Superstars 003.jpeg 5-7-09 Superstars 004.jpeg 5-7-09 Superstars 005.jpeg 5-7-09 Superstars 006.jpeg 5.7.09 WWE Superstars.6.jpg 5-7-09 Superstars 007.jpeg 5-7-09 Superstars 008.jpeg 5-7-09 Superstars 009.jpeg 5.7.09 WWE Superstars.7.jpg 5.7.09 WWE Superstars.8.jpg 5.7.09 WWE Superstars.9.jpg 5.7.09 WWE Superstars.10.jpg 5.7.09 WWE Superstars.11.jpg 5.7.09 WWE Superstars.12.jpg External links * #4 results Category:2009 television events